Split
by Wordcounter
Summary: This story comes from the 'All Good Things ...' episode except that the Enterprise survived to make its way into another new universe. An SG/ST crossover.


10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Date: 071107, 310108, 060109

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 never belonged to me and never will. sighs

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

S P L I T

Part 1:

From out of the depths of the spatial anomaly, a large white ship with a saucer shaped body and three thrusters with blue and red lights emerged. Written on the sides of the ship in capital letters were the words …

USS ENTERPRISE ...

Captain William Riker of the USS Enterprise was hearing the latest reports from his helmsman.

"Astrometric scans indicate that this is a completely different galaxy. What's more sir ... we're no longer in our own universe."

"No longer in our own universe?" the captain repeated.

"Definitely sir. Every quantum signature is unique. The quantum signature of this universe is different from ours. Not only are we not in the same universe, we are in a different time as well," the Science Officer explained.

"Different time?"

"Yes sir. A different time. By as much as three hundred and fifty years."

"Three hundred and fifty years?"

"In the past. Tachyon scans indicate a quantum drift of three and half turns."

"How are the repairs coming along?"

"The repairs to the Enterprise are almost finished. Shields and ablative armour have been fully restored. The phasing cloak is now fully functional and the warp drive operational, Sir. Primary weapon is still offline."

"What about the secondary phaser banks?"

"Fully functional ... so we're not helpless if we get attack or something ..."

"Finish up with the repairs ... for our primary weapon ... and keep up the good work."

The doors slid shut.

Ever since that failure in the warp core breach after trying to contain the subspace anomaly ... and the subsequent explosion that followed ... when he had listened to his old captain's advice on checking out the anomaly close to the borders of the hostile Klingon Empire ... they had found themselves in this universe ...

The damage had been bad ... but it was nothing they couldn't fixed thanks to the technology of the time. The other two Enterprises whom they had detected at the anomaly, however, were not so fortunate. He had watched them destroyed after failing to contain the warp core breach after extending the warp field around the anomaly that was forming at three different junctures in the spacetime continuum in their timeline.

"This was not supposed to happened!" a familiar voice shouted.

"What do you mean Jean?" the captain of the Enterprise turned to his former captain and commander.

"Sorry Will. Didn't mean to shout there."

"No offense taken."

"Q ... He brought me here to this time and place. He promised that after the anomaly that threatened the existence of humanity was gone, everything would return back to normal. This timeline was not supposed to exist," the ex-captain of the Enterprise answered.

"Could he have lied? It won't be the first time," the captain of the medical vessel answered as she turned to face her old captain.

"Well ... whatever the case is ... we're stuck in this universe until we find a way back."

"There's one more thing sir ... Our quantum signature ... you won't believe it sir ... it is changing," the Science Officer pointed out.

"Changing?"

"Changing to that match that of this universe. Whatever brought us here ... changed our quantum signature to that of ... this universe ... so even if we get back ... we would for all identification purposes be considered inter-dimensional aliens."

"Q ... he set us up!"

"But why?"

"Probably because it amuses him."

"Captain ... I'm picking up high energy readings from about three clicks from here. Enhance image ..."

A picture of two hammer-head shaped vessels appeared on the screen. Both were heavily damaged as could be seen from the scanners.

"Tactical analysis."

"Shields and weapons on both ships are identical ... One heavy molecular disintegrator cannon, four medium molecular disintegrator banks. No torpedo launchers of any kind detected. Active heavy deflector shielding .."

"Heavy deflector shielding?"

"Yes ... heavy deflector shielding ... having more in common with those shields used by starbases rather than those used by capital ships ... apparently their shields are very powerful ... twenty percent stronger than ours and thirty percent stronger than most deflector shields in use by all the major powers in the Alpha, Beta and Gamma Quadrants. Their primary weapon is ten percent more powerful than ours and is in the same league as those used by the Borg and Species 8472."

"Captain ... we're receiving a transmission from one of the vessels."

"On screen."

The screen cleared to reveal the face of an alien they had never seen before.

"I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard. Please help us."

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

"Yes Supreme Commander Thor. I am Captain William Riker of the Federation starship Enterprise. What can we do for you?"

"Captain ... I'm not picking up any lifesigns from the second vessel."

"No lifesigns?"

"The Replicators are destroying us. Please help us," the small grey alien asked.

"Hail the second ship!"

"They're ignoring our hails sir."

Suddenly another blast struck the first vessel causing the shields to buckle further before failing completely.

"Captain ... their shields are down. Another shot would destroy them."

"Ready transport. Prepare to beam over the survivors."

Another beam of energy lanced out from the second vessel to completely destroy the first ship.

"We have them sir."

"Engage the cloak and get us out of here."

"Cloak engaged. What about the other ship, Sir?"

"Leave it as it is. I've no intention of getting into a war without knowing the details," the Captain answered as the Federation Galaxy-class dreadnought went into warp.

Meanwhile ...

The victorious vessel was scanning for the presence of the alien ship that its sensors had just detected during its fight with its primary opponent when ... suddenly ... from out of nowhere ... an intense beam of energy struck the shields causing the shields to flare up brightly. Already weakened by the fight with its twin, the ship's shields did not stand a chance, collapsing immediately. Before it could even react to the attack, a second beam struck the hull of the ship, causing the ship to shut down. Everything became still as power was drained from the ship at an amazing rate. Unseen by anyone, another beam appeared from out of nowhere and struck the ship. Unlike the previous beams, this beam remained ... clearly outlined against the darkness of the skies ... and then ... the ship moved ... as if pulled towards some unknown destination ...

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

"So, Supreme Commander Thor, what was all that about?" Riker asked the small, grey alien in his briefing room.

"Our fearsome enemy ... one that has almost destroyed our civillisation. The Replicators ... In the beginning when we first found them, we did not understand the threat they represented to us. In our arrogance, we beamed them into our ships to study them. Upon which ... we discovered they had no desire to communicate other than to build more of themselves. They seized control of our vessel, compromising our systems and used it for their own purpose. That ship you saw which we were trying to destroy had become infested with the Replicators. They also possess the ability to improve upon any technological device they come into contact with to a level which to this day baffles our best scientific minds. Which is what had happened to the warship that they had taken control over ... and which is what would happen to yours ... should they decide to seize control of your ship," the Asgard Commander explained.

"What do you think Geordi?"

"It sounds like a virus. Only more sophisticated."

"What is your homeworld?"

"Orilla ... over there ... " he pointed to a world on a starmap.

"Captain ... that's three months travel at maximum warp to that star system."

"Three months?"

"Yes captain ... and that's assuming we do not stop for anything else."

"Sorry Thor. It's just that your destination seems to be rather far," Riker to the small grey alien.

The Asgard Commander seemed to look at him in astonishment. If they had transporters ... surely they had the means to travel rapidly like the Asgard did???

"It's three minutes by hyperspace travel," the small-grey alien answered.

"Hyperspace? Geordi ..." the captain of the Enterprise asked.

"It is an interesting concept that Federation scientists have been working on for years but we're still years away from a working model, sir," the chief engineer answered.

"It won't be a problem. I will have my engineers from the Beliskner provide you with the schematics to the hyperdrive."

"Thank you very much, Thor, for your generous offer."

"It was the least I could do for you having save my life and that of my crew," The Asgard Commander paused momentarily.

"I do have a request though. You are not obligated to to this but the Asgard would feel most grateful for your assistance in this matter."

"Name it," the Enterprise captain answered.

"The Asgard have a duty and responsibility to fulfill to other races in another galaxy. The Protected Planets Treaty was set up for this purpose. The Goauld, a parasitic species in the galaxy have been increasing in power despite our attempts to keep a check on them. Due to our current predicament with the Replicators, we have become increasingly tied down by this war. Fleets that could have been used to explore and protect the known worlds from the Goauld have all been sent to the frontlines to stop the Replicators from wiping us out. I will not lie to you Captain. The war is going badly for us. At the rate the war is going ... there is a good chance that we would become extinct. Once that happens ... the Protected Planets Treaty would become irrelevant, leaving the Goauld free reign over the galaxy."

The crew of the Enterprise became silent upon hearing the Asgard Commander's explanation. Finally the captain of the Enterprise broke the silence.

"This is all so sudden and we need time to think about this. I have a confession to make Thor. We are not from this galaxy. Nor from this universe even. We are travellers from another dimension. Another time. An alternate reality to be exact. We are visitors to this universe. We are lost and were never meant to be here," the Enterprise Captain answered.

The Asgard Commander did not give up upon hearing Riker's explanation.

"Still if you could help us, I could get the Asgard High Council to assist you in your return to your original timeline. Also ... as visitors to this new universe ... you could do well with a local guide."

"A local guide? That would be very helpful," the Federation captain answered. "Now tell me more about this Goauld."

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

"And so if the Goauld decide to call your bluff, that's it?" Riker paused before continuing.

"We need time to think this through. We are just one ship and we have the Prime Directive to follow," Riker answered as he exited the room with the rest of the command staff.

"What do you think Deanna?"

"He was telling the truth. I sensed no deception on his part."

"Data?"

"Although the Prime Directive is clear in its instructions regarding this matter, we should stick to the spirit of the Prime Directive rather than the letter. From Commander Thor's description, the Goauld appear to be very similar in temperament and nature to the Ciona Imperixe that the Federation encountered during the time of Admiral James T. Kirk with their needs for host bodies and desire to conquest. Only it seems that the Goauld appear to be the dominant force in this galaxy," the android answered.

"But we are just one ship ... and the Asgard expect us to act as their counterweight to Goauld influence and expansion. How are we going to do that?" Riker spoke.

For one moment there was silence as everyone digested the seriousness of the request.

"If I didn't think this through ... I would have thought that Thor would have taken leave of his senses. But Thor was serious."

"He must have a plan for doing this ... And the only way to find out is if we take up his offer."

"Will ... "

"Yes Beverly."

"When I scanned Thor's body with the tricorder, I picked up traces of cellular degeneration without genetic drift."

"Cellular degeneration without genetic drift?"

"He's a clone, Will. Cellular degeneration is inevitable in cloned bodies especially for species that do not reproduce sexually or those that use cloned bodies," Beverly explained.

"What do you think Jean?"

"Give Thor the benefit of the doubt. If we do that, the Federation would have gained a powerful ally. At the same time, we can check out his story regarding the Goauld," the ex-captain of the Enterprise answered.

"In that case, I will tell him my decision when we reach the Asgard homeworld. This meeting is now adjourned …," Riker spoke as he got up from the seat.

After the meeting behind closed doors with the command staff was over, the captain of the Enterprise went to the briefing room.

To his surprise, the Asgard Commander was no longer there.

"Computer, tell me the location of Commander Thor."

"He's at the Promenade with Guinan," the computer chimed.

Without wasting anymore time, Riker headed for the Promenade.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Meanwhile at the Promenade ...

"Commander Thor ... I take it," a woman greeted the small grey alien heading towards it.

"And you are ..."

"Just call me Guinan," the woman answered.

"You do not appear to be military," the Asgard Commander answered.

"Right again Thor ..."

"What do you do?"

Guinan's eyes twinkled.

"Bartender."

The Asgard Commander studied her closely. There was something about the woman that he could not placed ... something that caused her to stand out from the norm ...

"Come ... tell me what's on your mind?" the woman implored.

"My people are a dying race. There is nothing I can do for them. This Replicator infestation is driving us into oblivion," the Asgard Commander answered.

"Yes ... fate can be cruel. The Borg destroyed my world. I am the last of my kind," she answered.

"You're an Ancient, aren't you?" the Asgard Commander asked.

"I don't know about the Ancient part ... but ... looks like the captain's here now. We will speak again ... Hello Will ..." Guinan waved to the captain.

"Guinan ... I see you've met Thor. Come with me to the bridge. We'll take the hyperdrive for a test run ... to Orilla," Riker said as both commanders headed for the bridge.

Everybody waited in trepidation ahead of the test run for their constructed hyperdrive ...

"Hyperdrive engaged ..."

Right in front of their eyes ... a hyperspace window opened ...

"The hyperspace window's opened within acceptable parameters ..."

"Captain ... all systems check out and are good to go."

"Excellent ... helmsman, set a course for Orilla ... "

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Three minutes later ...

"Captain ... I believe we're outside the Orilla star system ..."

"Disengage hyperdrive. Slow to impulse. Drop the cloak and hail the planet," Riker answered.

The Galaxy-class dreadnought exited hyperspace and de-cloaked next to the Orilla star system.

"Sir, two ships dropping out of hyperspace ... We're receiving a transmission."

"On screen."

"Unknown vessel ... you are in Asgard space. Identify yourself."

"This is Commander Thor. I have news for the High Council."

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Thor's face appeared on the viewscreen.

"I have spoken to the Asgard High Council. The Asgard High Council has agreed to give you one of our vessels to keep up the facade of Asgard active participation in the affairs of the galaxy should you accept the offer."

"Give us one hour to think about this Thor."

In the briefing room ...

"What do you think?"

"It's true. They appear to be in dire straits ... and the surviving crew members from the destroyed science vessel aboard the Enterprise could use some extra space."

"Not to mention we get to explore the galaxy freely with less danger as emissaries of the Asgard if what they say about the Goauld fear of the Asgard is true."

"Fine then. Hail Commander Thor."

"So what is your decision?" the Asgard Commander asked.

"Supreme Commander Thor, we accept your offer," Riker answered.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

_Captain's Log: Stardate 2402???_

_We have accepted the Asgard offer on becoming their enforcers and emissaries for the Protected Planets Treaty in this alternate reality. As part of the agreement, we have received one of their Beliskner-class vessels which we christened The Defender to keep up the façade of Asgard active participation in galactic affairs. Captain Beverly Crusher and the rest of her crew aboard the destroyed science vessel will receive command of this new ship. We have also installed a new phase cloaking device aboard the Defender and changed the warp drive aboard the Enterprise to the new and more advanced Asgard Hyperdrive. After a month of familiarising ourselves with Asgard systems and engineering, we are now ready to fulfill the oldest and noblest of all Starfleet traditions, namely :- _

_We are the voyagers of the Federation starship Enterprise. To seek out new life and new civillisations ... To boldly go where no one has gone before ..._

A vortex appeared in the darkness of space.

"We are ready, Sir."

"Engage."

The Enterprise entered, followed moments later by the Defender.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

Elsewhere in a remote corner of the Ida galaxy ... a lone Replicator vessel had just exited hyperspace.

Suddenly ... without warning, it was besetted on all sides by powerful beams of energy that tore through even its enhanced Asgard shields. Caught by surprise, the Replicator ship did not even have a chance to retaliate as its shields overloaded and more beams struck the ship, causing systems to fail simultaneously all across the ship. Its systems now dead, the ship floated lifelessly in space before another beam struck it, dragging away the ship towards some unknown destination.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

This version of the Enterprise and the crew on board were taken from the ST episode "All Good Things …" in which Q created an alternate timeline. In this episode Picard has retired from Starfleet and is currently taking care of his vineyard.

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101

This chapter has been split from Photocopy and all ST references in that story will be taken out chapter by chapter until such a time when I can find a way to untangle the complicated plot device that Photocopy is developing. From now and onwards, this chapter will stand on its own as an SG/ST crossover. I will be keeping Photocopy as a pure Ranma/SG/Guyver crossover for the time being.

Bother!

10101011101101110101101010111011011101011010101110110111010110101011101101110101


End file.
